True Love Waits
by present.tense
Summary: Being in love with Blair Waldorf is not easy. She's extremely stubborn and harder to read than a teen vampire novel. Yet Dan Humphrey finds it surprisingly easy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

I'm not sure how many people read DB stories, but I hope you enjoy this one. I'm usually a Chair fan so I was surprised when I felt compelled to write about DB.

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.**  
**

* * *

**True Love Waits**

When Dan Humphrey arrives on his first day at NYU, he has never felt so free.

After so many years of being caged at St. Judes (although he graduates at the top of most of his classes, his wallet will never get him noticed), he finally arrives at a place where he can be his true self with likeminded people.

He and Vanessa mingle with other freshmen in the courtyard for orientation. They discuss how college will bring them closer together as friends and they can finally leave the Upper East Side behind them. No more scheming, lies and manipulation. College is about making new friends, partying and drinking straight from kegs.

It doesn't matter that he is unable to attend Yale, high school is behind him and he can finally shed the monotonous 'Lonely Boy' name.

He doesn't tell anyone he is still subscribed to Gossip Girl.

* * *

Dan Humphrey first sees Blair Waldorf in a lecture. He arrives ten minutes late because he gets lost in the huge campus, _I should have printed a map_, he thinks. The introductory Psychology lecture is full and he sits at the back, not on a chair but on a step because all seats are taken. After five minutes of trying to find a pen, he notices that the lecturer is pointing to him.

'Young man, we don't allow students to sit on steps. It's a fire hazard and frankly, if you're going to arrive ten minutes late to my lecture, you don't really deserve a seat. Find one or arrive early next time', the old professor says sternly.

Dan feels the whole lecture room look back at him. As he gets up to look for a chair, he notices one near the front and has to climb over too many people to finally reach his seat. The table is broken and he still can't find a pen, so he sits there trying to forget about all the people he annoyed to get to his seat and concentrate on how the professor is talking about the Milgram Experiment.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see a smirking Blair Waldorf directly behind him. She hands him a pen while whispering, 'You should always come prepared'. Dan simply nods at her, thankful and surprised. He knows it's not the most astounding thing that's ever happened to him, but Blair Waldorf, ultimate bitch of the UES, with whom he can count the number of times he has had a conversation with on one hand, just gave him a pen.

'I don't want it back when you're done by the way. I can do without your Brooklyn germs'.

And Earth starts spinning again.

* * *

The next time Dan sees Blair is at the coffee shop. He has finally found a place that isn't a Starbucks, but has wi-fi and does a mean cappuccino.

He looks up when he hears a familiar voice at the register and notices her. She orders and waits for her coffee, standing as though she is royalty. Yet she looks different, Dan thinks, and he can't stop staring at her and trying to figure out how she has changed.

It's only when she has left the coffee shop that he realises that this is the first time he has seen Blair Waldorf in jeans.

And then he realises that Blair Waldorf looked _good_ in jeans.

* * *

He arrives ten minutes early to his Psychology lecture, making sure he doesn't repeat the embarrassment of the last lecture. He sees her near the front of the lecture reading a book and cautiously approaches her. She's wearing jeans again and her hair is up in a ponytail, yet he can't stop and think that she looks more perfect than he's ever seen her.

Dan Humphrey should not be having these thoughts about Blair Waldorf.

He stands at the aisle, rethinking his decision to approach her when she looks up.

'Humphrey, if you're looking for another pen, I believe there's a convenient store somewhere on campus'.

He sits down next to her and she stares daggers at him. 'Nice jeans', he simply says and he regrets it immediately. It's the first thing he says to her since the Miss Carr incident and he scolds himself mentally for being so socially awkward around her.

She looks back to her book, probably already bored with him, 'They cost more than your entire wardrobe'. And he doesn't even question the statement.

'You're here early', he states after what seems like a lifetime, trying to break the awkwardness of their silence.

She looks back up at him again from her book. He feels like she's analysing him, like he's some science experiment.

'Cabbage Patch, I know you're always in your imaginary world making up corny love stories in your mind, but I think I've made it pretty obvious that I have no interest in your taste in fashion or your sense of time so if you don't mind, I'm going to back to reading my book and ignoring you'.

Dan watches as she looks back down at her book and decides not to respond in fear of what the small girl could do to him. He wishes he didn't get to class so early. He wishes he chose any of the hundreds of empty seats instead of choosing the one where he had to sit next to the reincarnation of Satan.

He hears Blair sigh and put down her book.

'What's your major?' He hears her ask. The shock on his face is clear, evident by the way she laughs when she looks at him. He realises that something in the pit of his stomach jumps at the sound of her laugh. _I shouldn't have skipped breakfast_, he thinks.

'Um... Dr... Dramatic Writing,' he stutters in response, 'You?'

'Predictable Humphrey. I'm undecided,' Blair replies as the class becomes more filled up.

He takes the rare opportunity of her attention and asks her what she's reading. '_Fahrenheit 451_', she tells him, and goes on about how she prefers Orwell's _Nineteen Eighty-Four_, not simply because of the story but how Orwell creates his fictional world. The fact that Blair would be reading such a novel surprises Dan and they continue to discuss dystopian literature. He finds himself more engaged in his conversation with Blair than he has with anyone else, even Vanessa. With Vanessa, it always seems as though she is trying to prove a point in an argument. With Blair, it's as though she's considered all options.

They are interrupted when the lecturer comes in shouting at everyone to quiet down and Dan regrets not coming earlier.

As the lecture starts, Dan realises that he is again sitting at the broken table. He swears he sees Blair smirk in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Every Tuesday Psychology lecture becomes his time with Blair. She gets there twenty minutes early each week to make sure that Dan always gets the seat with the broken table. Dan arrives five minutes later with coffee for them both. He memorises her order (double-shot soy latte and a chocolate croissant) and he struggles to juggle his order, her order and his books (all of which he can't put down because his table is broken), but all of it is worth it when he sees the beaming smile on her face every time he hands over her coffee.

He realises that he enjoys the fifteen minutes he spends with Blair every week more than anything else he does. He wakes up early on Tuesdays without any trace of tiredness. He becomes used to her playful insults and manages to keep up with her banter. He looks forward to seeing how she will style her chestnut curls and decides that the scent of her lavender shampoo is the best scent he has ever encountered.

A month passes until he realises he is actually falling for Blair Waldorf.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

Thanks so much to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/alerted my story. I really appreciate any feedback you can give so don't be afraid to leave a review.

This chapter is closely linked to the first, so it might not hurt to read that again if you've forgotten what happened. But it's not totally necessary.

Enjoy :)

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.**  
**

* * *

**True Love Waits**

When Blair Waldorf arrives on her first day at NYU, she has never felt so lonely.

She's overdressed and out of place. She knew college would be nothing like Constance but the difference scares her. Countless students mingle in the courtyard, introducing themselves and recognising strangers. She stands there alone and decides that they are all beneath her.

She thinks of how her Yale dream is lost and how she is stuck with a bunch of college students who are going to spend the next four years killing all their brain cells from partying, dancing on tables and drinking straight from kegs. She crinkles her nose in disgust at the thought and immediately makes her way to her dorm.

When she reaches her single dorm room (Blair Waldorf does not do roommates, especially those who play hipster music and put socks on doorknobs every Thursday night), Dorota has already moved in all her things.

Blair sits on her bed as she goes over her classes for tomorrow and prints her map of the campus.

She doesn't open up Gossip Girl because she has unsubscribed.

* * *

The first time Blair sees Dan is when he is climbing to a seat with a broken table near the front of a full Psychology lecture. She watches the back of his head as he searches for a pen. _Trust Cabbage Patch to be late, forget his pen _and_ not brush his hair_, she thinks.

She gives him a pen because the way he keeps looking around and reaching into each pocket multiple times is distracting from the lecture. And she's sure the professor said that everything from the beginning of the first lecture to the end of the last lecture would possibly be in the final exam.

_He doesn't even thank her for the pen, which was imported from Germany _(Blair Waldorf does not do calluses), but Blair remembers that they don't teach manners in Brooklyn.

'I don't want it back when you're done by the way. I can do without your Brooklyn germs'.

It's the only way she can make sure Humphrey knows that this is not her being nice. This is Blair Waldorf making sure he doesn't make her fail Psychology.

* * *

He tries to start a conversation with her in the next lecture by commenting on her jeans. She can't tell if he's being sarcastic so she insults the cost of his wardrobe in return.

Dan continues to try to converse with her and it makes her snap at him.

She feels as though he's judging her. Serena had told her how all of the break-ups between Dan and her were about how he could never accept that she belonged in the UES. So to her, Dan Humphrey commenting on her jeans is more like _I see you're sitting here all alone and I feel sorry for you _(Blair Waldorf does not do pity).

Blair feels him staring at her. She wonders if her jeans are giving her muffin-top or if her hair is too messy in her ponytail. So she tries to distract him by asking him his major.

The shock on his face and his stuttering answer makes her laugh. She likes that she makes Dan Humphrey nervous (she doesn't know why).

They talk about dystopian literature and she finds that it's the first real intellectual conversation she's had in her life.

When Blair tutored Nate in English during high school, she thought she could finally talk about novels with him. The closest they got was Blair trying to explain that _Lord of the Flies_ was not simply about kids going crazy on an island. He distracted her by proposing that they get lunch instead. His blue eyes would always make her melt.

Serena always preferred to watch film versions of books rather than read them. When they had a paper comparing _Le Morte D'Arthur_ and _Harry Potter_, Serena simply wrote about the Hollywood blockbuster film adaptations instead, claiming that she didn't have to read the tale of King Arthur and Lancelot when Clive Owen and Ioan Gruffudd could show her the story.

Chuck was probably the most intelligent out of them all. Blair even believed he was more intelligent than her. But he lacked determination. It was exactly how their non-relationship ended. Chuck Bass loved Blair Waldorf. He just wasn't determined enough to tell her.

So when Blair finds herself feeling disappointed when the lecturer interrupts their conversation, she decides that Dan Humphrey isn't as bad as she initially thought.

* * *

The Tuesday lectures become tradition and Blair realises that she enjoys Dan's company.

It doesn't take long before they're meeting outside of class.

It starts when Blair finds out from Nate that Chuck is back from Europe. Blair shows up at the loft with a tub of ice-cream and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. Dan doesn't ask her what's wrong (he already read on Gossip Girl), and they sit down to watch the film. It's not long before they're discussing the UES and the film and ice-cream are discarded.

'He's not worth it', Dan tells her.

'Wow Cabbage Patch. You've been watching too much of The View. I know he's not worth it. But that doesn't make it easier to hear about him bring models up to his penthouse every night'.

'Do you still love him?' He questions.

'I don't know', she says quietly, 'it's like you and Serena I guess. The first great love that you'll never forget.'

He doesn't tell her that he's forgotten all about Serena and that she's the only one that has been on his mind ever since their first Psychology lecture.

'You really have to consider redecorating or something Humphrey. I know you live in Brooklyn, but surely you have some taste. Your sister is a fashion designer after all'.

He doesn't have time to respond before she tells him, 'I'll take you shopping tomorrow. We can get a new couch that doesn't collect bed bugs and some hydrangeas to make this place look more alive'.

He can't find it in himself to feel offended when he thinks about how he's going to spend the whole day with her.

'Oh my god... is that an _Aaron Rose_?'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

Thanks to everyone supporting the story. I appreciate all your reviews.

If you guys have any feedback, questions about the plot or need clarification on anything, feel free to leave a comment / review.

Once again, enjoy :)

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

When Nate comes to visit him at NYU, Dan takes him to his favourite coffee shop.

It's the first day he hasn't seen Blair since she decided to redecorate the loft.

(Blair treats it as a project. Four steps, one day for each step; _1. Plan, 2. Design, 3. Implementation, and 4. Testing_. If the change is not suitable to the subjects needs, the cycle begins again. Unfortunately, he loves everything that Blair brings to the apartment so the project is completed in only one cycle).

It's the first day he hasn't seen Blair and he misses her already. He misses the way she bosses him around while holding her clipboard to her chest. He misses the way she insults his flannel shirt because Blair Waldorf should never be seen in public next to flannel (he likes being out with her in public, but he also likes her playful annoyance when he continues to wear his flannel shirts). He misses how she –

'Dude... who's the girl?' Nate interrupts his thoughts.

'Girl? Huh?' Dan replies a bit too quickly. He hopes Nate isn't a mind-reader because all he'd hear would be Dan repeating _Blair, Blair, Blair..._

'You've practically been out of it all day. And when I mentioned some book about the American Dream I have to read by some dude named Gatsby, you told me that you "really like hydrangeas". What's going on with you man?'

'The _Great Gatsby_ is written by _Fitzgerald_', Dan stresses, 'and there's no girl'.

'Ah, so I know her hey?'

'What? I just said there's no girl!' When it comes to girls, Nate somehow has a sixth sense. If college was about girls (which many guys actually do believe it is), Nate would finish at the top of every class, only by showing them his blue eyes.

'Look man, you've got this weird look when you're thinking about a girl'.

'This is my normal face'.

'Whatever, are you going to tell me who she is?'

Dan figures that Nate can actually give him some advice about it. But decides against naming Blair. That's just suicide.

'It's a girl in my Psychology class and she barely likes me. More like merely tolerates me'.

'Well first step is to try to make her like you, not just tolerate you'.

Dan takes his earlier thought back. Nate would not finish top of his class if college was about girls. Nate would finish top of his class if college was about stating the obvious.

He knows she's about to walk into the coffee shop before she actually comes in. He can smell her perfume from miles away (it's rose with a hint of honey, and he can't get it out of his mind).

When she enters, his eyes are already at the door and she spots him immediately, giving him her real, genuine smile he would like to think is only reserved for him. She walks up to them at their table simply greeting, 'Humphrey, Archibald'. And he feels a bit stupid at the way his stomach jumps when she says his name first.

'Blair, hey. Come join us', Nate tells her, and he's happy he doesn't have to invite her himself, _that would be too obvious_.

She orders her coffee and sits down at their table. He's disappointed when she sits a bit closer to Nate. He has a great urge to call Serena then and there to ask her if, when, how, and under what circumstances Blair and Nate broke up.

'What's your major?' She asks Nate. And Dan is relieved to know that the question implies that they haven't talked in a while.

'Political Science', he replies easily, 'You?'

'Still undecided'.

'Blair Waldorf undecided? Never thought I'd see the day'.

Blair laughs at Nate's reaction, 'I know. But I like it. Not having a definite plan; taking it as it comes. It's weird but I feel like I actually have control'.

An hour goes by too quickly, just like any time with Blair does, and she tells them she has to head off to her Journalism class.

'See you in Psychology on Tuesday', she says to Dan before she leaves and walks out the coffee shop.

Dan really, really hopes this is one of the times that Nate is not introspective, but starts to get anxious when Nate's face changes from confused to a smirk.

'Blair Waldorf from Psychology'. Nate simply says and Dan doesn't know if it's a Chuck Bass smirk which ends in a punch, or a Blair Waldorf's smirk which ends in humiliation.

Dan doesn't reply so Nate continues, 'if you're going to try to win over Blair Waldorf, you better be ready for a battle man. She's hard to keep up with'.

Dan realises that Nate is actually giving him advice on how to _get_ Blair Waldorf.

Dan decides that the Nate Archibald smirk is the best one of all (but doesn't compare to the lips of a particular petite brunette).

* * *

Blair comes over to the loft that afternoon to ask Dan questions about their Psychology paper due in two weeks (Plan, Design, Implementation, and Testing).

'This place looks so perfect, I could live here. If it wasn't in Brooklyn', she says. And Dan nearly blurts out that she should move in.

'Have you seen Gossip Girl lately?' He asks her. The last few days have been ripe with pictures of Chuck Bass with stick-thin model, Russian model, Victoria's Secret model, Japanese twins, etc. And Dan needs to know if Blair still has feelings for Chuck.

'No. Did Hazel get caught in double denim again?' Blair says with a hint of boredom.

'Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. Chuck has been on it a lot lately...'

'You're going to have to elaborate Humphrey. I don't read Gossip Girl anymore'.

'You don't read Gossip Girl?'

'I'm unsubscribed'.

'You're unsubscribed?'

Blair turns to him then, 'Are you 5 years old? Stop repeating me and get to your point'.

'I just want to know what you think about Chuck Bass and... girls'.

'Chuck Bass is a band-aid I ripped off a while ago. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not attracted to girls'.

She sounds so sure about Chuck Bass so he doesn't question her further.

He forces her to watch Jersey Shore instead and he can't help but laugh when he looks over and sees her shocked face, unblinking eyes, and her mouth wide open.

'Humphrey, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to look away'.

It's exactly the same way he feels about her (did he just compare her to _Jersey Shore_?)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

For those watching GG, I hope the last ep didn't ruin any love for DB.

Just in case you may not have noticed, I'm from Australia so I'm not 100% on all American college terminology (e.g. freshman, dorms, etc). I hope I get it right, but I apologise if I get confused or simply slip and write uni instead of college, since that's what I'm used to.

Thanks and enjoy :)

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

Being in love with Blair Waldorf is not easy. She's extremely stubborn and harder to read than a teen vampire novel. And yet Dan finds himself spending more time with her than he does with his family or with Vanessa.

When Vanessa questions where he's been lately, he simply states, 'I didn't know college would be so hard to manage'. It's not a complete lie. Replace 'college' with 'falling in love with Blair Waldorf', and you'd have the truth.

It's not that he's ashamed of his feelings or friendship with Blair. He's more scared that Blair is ashamed of him.

* * *

He walks into their Psychology lecture to find Blair already in conversation with someone sitting in _his_ seat with the broken table. He walks up to them, glaring at the blonde-haired, green-eyed, perfect-built boy sitting next to Blair. She already has a coffee cup in her hand and he feels anger surge inside him.

Blair looks up and flashes him her hypnotic smile, 'Dan, this is Justin. He's in my Journalism class.'

'You take this class?' Dan asks Brad Pitt 2.0, not bothering with any pleasantries. _What kind of name is Justin?_ Dan thinks; _this guy belongs in a boy band_. He hasn't seen the boy before, and will not be looking forward to seeing more of him in the future.

'Ah no, Blair and I ran into each other before class and I heard Psychology is awesome so I thought I'd check it out for kicks. Nice to meet you...?' Justin replies while putting his hand out for Dan to shake. (i)

He grumpily says, 'Dan', and doesn't bother shaking the future male model's hand, providing the excuse that his hands are full with his coffee, Blair's now unwanted coffee and his books.

He doesn't like sitting on the other side of Blair. The table works and the chair is more comfortable. He never tells her that the real reason he sits on her right side with the broken table is because it's the perfect excuse to be closer to her. He has never been more grateful to be left handed when it means he gets to share her table. (ii)

'I got your coffee', he says angrily to Blair, who has gone back to talking to Justin about how he made the top lacrosse team as a freshman.

Blair recognises the agitated tone in Dan's statement and looks at him with a confused face, 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did Vanessa keep you up arguing that _Juno_ should have won the Oscar?'

Justin laughs at Blair's comment and Dan feels his temperature rise. The guy, who has no idea who Vanessa is, laughs at a comment he has no right to laugh at. Dan would punch him... if he wasn't twice Dan's size.

'I got you a coffee like always. Every week I get you a coffee in this lecture. And this week you bring a coffee of your own. Like you totally forgot that I was going to get you a coffee. But of course you wouldn't care that I would get you a coffee because you decided to get your own coffee'. He knows he's making absolutely no sense, and he doesn't even think he's talking about coffee, but Blair bringing the perfect male specimen to class catches him off guard. And when Dan Humphrey is caught off guard, he rambles about nothing.

He's too scared to look at any of their faces. But he could predict that Blair would be glaring angrily at him. And Justin would be either trying to hold in laughter, or just looking at him strangely with his perfect eyes that Dan wants to make black.

Blair laughs at him and he doesn't know how to respond. He recognises that it's a real, genuine laugh and he is confused whether he should feel relieved that she's not mad at him, or angry because she doesn't take his coffee rant seriously.

'Humphrey, you are so melodramatic', she grabs the coffee from him, 'I'm going to be too full for lunch now. You're lucky college has made me a caffeine addict'. She takes a sip from the coffee _he_ bought her and he can't help but stare at the way her ruby lipstick leaves a mark on the coffee cup.

'We're having lacrosse practice at lunch Blair. You should come watch', Prince Charming interrupts and Dan remembers why he has already started cracking his knuckles.

* * *

He's wallowing at the loft later that night, angry at himself for not making a move on Blair earlier. _Coward, coward, coward_, he repeats in his head.

He hears the door open and hope builds inside that it is Blair (he doesn't remember giving her a key, but he's sure she made one herself when she redecorated the place). He is disappointed to see Vanessa enter.

'Where were you during Lit class today?' She asks him, showing him that she brought Chinese take-out with her.

He lies that he had a paper due in the afternoon and didn't go to any of his classes.

'Why didn't you tell me yesterday? I wouldn't have kept you up talking about _Juno_', she says.

Dan can't stop the laugh that escapes him when he remembers Blair's comment earlier that day. He realises that he thinks about Blair way too much and concentrates on having a good night in with Vanessa and some egg rolls.

It's not long after when he hears someone else enter the apartment. He looks over expecting someone cloaked in a balaclava and holding a knife, but instead is greeted with the sight of Blair coming in with fresh sushi.

It's the first time Blair and Vanessa have been together since Blair found out that Vanessa had slept with Chuck.

'What are you doing here and why do you have a key?' Vanessa asks in an annoyed tone. Dan is wondering in the same thing, but he's feeling much more elated.

Blair is looking annoyed herself, but quickly puts on her fake smile and responds, 'Vanessa, how lovely to see you. Your hair is looking... long. I'm just here to see Dan but I see that you both are busy so I can find my own way out'.

He knows that he shouldn't encourage the awkwardness that would certainly arise with Blair and Vanessa together, but he can't pass the opportunity to spend more time with Blair so he quickly yells a little too loudly, 'STAY!'

'I mean, please stay...' he tries to recover, 'I like sushi'.

Vanessa gives him a weird look, like he has turned into an alien. And that is exactly as he feels.

Blair obliges, probably too shocked at his outburst to do anything else and sits on the spare seat, handing him some salmon sashimi and chopsticks. The silence pierces through the room and he wishes he told Vanessa that the paper was due tomorrow morning instead to get rid of her.

'What's your major?' Blair asks Vanessa to break the ice. And Dan can't help but recognise that it must be Blair's best conversation starter in awkward situations.

'Dramatic Lit', Vanessa replies, 'Dan and I are both going to try and get Tisch scholarships'.

'Good luck with that'.

'Have you decided on yours yet?' Dan asks Blair curiously.

'I'm trying to decide between Journalism and Psychology'.

And Dan could not think of a more reflective statement.

He prays that she chooses Psychology.

* * *

**AN**

(i) Justin has nothing to do with JT or boybands. It's just the name of the crush I had in first-year uni and I couldn't think of another name. Also, during my first year Psychology course, random people would come to lectures just because they wanted to check it out. I'm not going to lie - Psychology was fun (until the marks start counting).

(ii) I can't remember which episode but I remember noticing that Dan, or more accurately Penn Badgley, is left-handed so this is where the idea came from.

Don't forget to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

I've got one day to write a 2500 word essay and I chose to write this instead. Probably not the best idea in the world but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

To say the situation was awkward would be an understatement. It's Vanessa, Dan and her in Dan's apartment and she's already used her 'What's you major?' icebreaker.

Blair sits there nibbling on her sushi as Dan and Vanessa discuss a book they're reading for another class. She starts to feels a little bit third-wheel and wishes that she went to that frat party Justin invited her to. She quickly ends that thought, however, imagining all the disgusting events that would be happening. _They'd probably have Doritos in a bowl and a cheap dip_, she scrunches her nose at the thought.

She hears a laugh and turns to see Vanessa and Dan looking at a laptop. They're horribly close and Blair feels something churn in her stomach. She watches as Vanessa laughs and puts her hand on Dan's arm as he points to the screen.

She excuses herself to the bathroom before she vomits at the sight of Vanessa and Dan. To think that Dan would even be friends with the hippie who wears nothing but boho disgusts her. Blair will forever remember Vanessa as the whore who slept with Chuck Bass. Blair tries not to imagine Vanessa and Chuck together but the thought quickly turns into imagining Dan and her together and she finds that she is even more revolted. _Only because they're both from Brooklyn_, she muses.

She takes her time exploring the bathroom, anything other than returning back. Blair has always been a nosy person, so she doesn't feel guilty looking at Dan's things, even if it is the bathroom. She finds nothing incriminating, which she is surprisingly relieved about. If she were caught looking through Dan's bathroom, she would claim that she was looking for evidence she could blackmail him with in the future, not that she was hoping to find nothing so that she could continue thinking of him as _her_ innocent Dan.

She looks at the toilet bowl and senses the familiar urge to stick her finger down her throat. She hasn't done the deed since she started NYU (coincidently the time she became friends with Dan), convincing herself that the past would not haunt her. So she looks away and steadies herself by taking deep breaths.

As she leaves the bathroom, she smells something familiar. She finds his aftershave and is not surprised to see that it's a cheap non-designer brand she has never heard of (she's just relieved it's not Old Spice). She is, however, surprised to discover that she finds the smell calming rather than nauseating, but presumes that's because there's a hint of menthol.

She returns to find Vanessa alone.

'Dan's just gone to get some beer', Vanessa simply says without looking away from the lap top.

The thought of beer disgusts Blair and she wonders if she should just leave. Anger rises within her, however, as she watches a care-free Vanessa sitting there like she didn't have a role in ruining Blair's life.

'You know, you think you're better than all of us, but you aren't.' Blair says harshly.

'Excuse me?'

'You think you're too good for the UES. Claiming that you aren't manipulative and that you're always an innocent party in everything. Yet you go around scheming to break Nate and me up and sleeping with Chuck. You're worse than the rest of us. At least we don't declare that we're better than that. I know I scheme and I manipulate. I know I'm not some amazing person that can do no wrong.'

'Look Blair, I don't care what you think about me. I know I have to work hard to achieve things. And I know that you will never have to work for a thing in your life. Because of your name, you're born with everything.'

'That's where you're wrong Abrams. Because of my name, I have to work harder. You think I want to be in my mother's shadow?'

'Oh poor UES socialite with mommy issues. Really Blair? And the reason Chuck can't say he love you must be because of his daddy issues right? It has nothing to do with how you're a selfish bitch', Vanessa replies sarcastically.

'At least I'm not a condescending, pretentious hipster with no real talent!' Blair shrieks.

Dan walks in then to see both Blair and Vanessa angrily glaring at each other.

'I've got beers, Doritos and the matching dip!' He declares awkwardly.

He watches as Blair grabs her things and leaves, while muttering that she forgot to put a bibliography on her paper due tomorrow.

'Ugh... good luck on that bibliography...?' He says and is disappointed when she walks out the door without even giving him a smile.

'What happened?' He asks Vanessa.

'Blair just being Blair'.

Blair has trouble sleeping that night. She blames it on the extra coffee she had that day, not the picture of Dan and Vanessa together that is stuck in her mind.

* * *

She finally sees him in their Psychology lecture after avoiding him all week.

'Hey', he greets as he passes her coffee cup to her. 'So how'd that bibliography go?'

He's in a good mood compared to last week and she can't help but smile at him when he sits down in his seat with the broken table. She wonders why he never chooses the seat on the other side of her.

'I'm sorry about Vanessa last week', he says suddenly and she doesn't know why he's apologising to her when it should be dreadlocks instead. But he apologises and she can't help but feel her anger grow when she remembers that he was the one to put her and Vanessa in the same room by asking her to stay. And yet, he even makes it worse when he leaves them alone together to get _beer_. Like Blair Waldorf would even consider drinking beer.

'I can't be friends with her Dan', she says because there can't be any other motive behind his actions (if only she knew).

'I never said you had to be friends with Vanessa', and he sounds worried.

'You put me in a room _alone_ with her. How did you think that would end?' Her voice is rising and she fails to detect the uneasy look on Dan's face.

'I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I thought you were over Chuck and you could put the past behind you'.

If she was paying attention, she would catch the jealous tone in his voice when he mentions Chuck. But she doesn't notice because all that's in her mind is that Dan wants _her_ to be friends with _Vanessa_.

She doesn't reply to him and relief fills her when the professor enters the room the start the lecture. She hastily leaves straight after without saying bye to Dan.

* * *

It's their first fight since they became friends and Dan can't help but feel worried that it might be their last as well.

He's furious at himself for even thinking of putting Vanessa and Blair in the same room.

He shows up to her dorm room after a college party on a Friday night that he leaves early because girls start hitting on him and he finds them too blonde, too tall, too easy, too thin, too non-Blair. It's 12am and he's knocking on her door to the tune of _Moon River_, but it sounds more like _Eye of the Tiger_, and he makes a note to his drunken self that he should carry around a harmonica with him at all times.

'Humphrey? Are you drunk?' He hears her say when she opens the door. She's standing there in her nightgown, which is exposing too much skin so he invites himself in so no other college frat perverted boy walks past and sees her.

He drops onto her bed facedown wordlessly and feels himself falling asleep too easily. Her bed smells exactly like her and he wonders if he's drunk from alcohol or her scent.

He hears her sigh and feels himself being pushed over until he's on his back. He's surprised that she hasn't pushed him off the bed completely.

'I'm sorry', she whispers and he swears he must be really drunk because he just imagined Blair Waldorf apologising to him.

* * *

He doesn't reply to her apology, but she knows he's awake because he's humming an unrecognisable tune that has a hint of _Moon River_ to it so she continues.

'I know you're friends with Vanessa, but I can't be her friend so please force me into the same room with her'.

She doesn't know why she's saying these things to him. Maybe it's because she knows he'll probably forget it in the morning, or maybe she really really misses him.

He opens his eyes and slurs, 'I love'.

She doesn't know what the make of his words so she stares at him while he closes his eyes again and the corners of his lips turn upwards into a shape of a satisfied smile.

'Who do you love Humphrey?' she teasingly asks him because she's starting to think he's adorable when he's drunk. She doesn't even remember why they were fighting in the first place.

'I love her forever. I want to kiss her and – '.

'Look Humphrey. I know you're drunk but I do not want to hear about how you want to put your tongue in some poor girl's throat'. He's hardly making sense, but she really does not want to hear about him wanting to make out with _some girl_.

If this was a movie, Blair would think that Dan was talking about her. But this is her life, and Dan is too perfect to like a girl like her.

She assumes it's Vanessa as she remembers Vanessa touching Dan's arm, them laughing at something inanely Brooklyn, them sharing their hatred for all things UES.

Trust Vanessa to have Dan fall in love with her. The Vanessa who dresses in cheap clothing yet manages to steal Nate and Chuck from her. The Vanessa who managed to crawl her way into the UES. The Vanessa who has known Dan since birth and they'll probably get Tisch scholarships together and get married and have 2.5 kids and live in Brooklyn and catch the subway to work and – Blair gasps as she realises that she's jealous of Vanessa.

Blair realises that she's jealous of Vanessa because Dan is in love with her.

Blair realises that _she_ is in love with Dan Humphrey.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

More drama and characters in this chapter! Hope you like it. I love reading all your reviews so keep em coming :)**  
**

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2. The only difference is that Chuck doesn't come back from Europe, so the Chair 'I love you too' scene never happens.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

When Blair makes the realisation that she is in love with Dan Humphrey, she doesn't know who to turn to. She can't go to Serena because Dan and her and have a history. Blair can't go to Nate because she and Nate have a history. Blair can't go to Dan because she's in love with him.

She continues to hang out with him, because she ends up missing him when he's not around. Yet, he shows up at her dorm room too much and she finds it increasingly harder to suppress her feelings.

She distracts herself by spending time with Justin. He keeps asking her for Journalism notes and inviting her to his lacrosse games and she's running out of excuses for why she can't go. She decides that he certainly isn't bad to look at (although she prefers darker hair now), so they begin dating.

She rarely talks about Justin to Dan, except for 'I'm dating Justin from Journalism', and he never asks her about it. She's thankful because she doesn't know how long she'd survive the conversation before blurting out 'But I would rather date you'.

When exam time comes around, she finds herself studying in the library everyday with Dan. They barely talk, too immersed in trying to pass their first year of college.

'You've changed you know?' He says suddenly and she looks up to find him staring at her in awe.

She doesn't know if she should take his comment as a compliment or insult so she remains silent and waits for him to continue.

'Don't get me wrong. You're still an absolute bitch', he jokes and she smiles with him, 'Who would have thought; Queen B and Lonely Boy being friends in college'.

'Humphrey, if this is the part where you pull out the matching friendship bracelets you made, I'll have to pass'.

His laugh is an actual real laugh, not simply a chuckle and not just a smirk, and she loves the sound of it.

His laughter dies out and he looks into her eyes again, like he's waiting for the right moment to say something.

'You're not broken anymore', he says quietly but she hears it loud and clear.

_You saved me_, she wants to say.

'I never was', she replies instead.

'You're not the same girl anymore. You're strong. And you did it all by yourself'.

'Are you going for a job as an motivational speaker?' She jokes and simply smiles at him as her way of saying _thank you_. And he's right, Dan Humphrey didn't save Blair Waldorf. He might have helped speed up the process, but ultimately, Blair Waldorf saved herself.

* * *

The holidays come quickly and Dan invites her to his family Christmas dinner, 'Serena will probably want you there', he says casually one night. He off-handedly includes that she can invite Justin as well. It's difficult to say no when she had been complaining to him that she had no plans for the holidays weeks earlier. So she agrees and hopes that she and her fill-in boyfriend can make it through the Van der Woodsen-Bass-Humphrey dinner in one piece.

She's happy to find out that Vanessa will be visiting her mother and won't be there. She is not happy, however, to hear that Chuck will be taking a day off from his booze and prostitutes to make an appearance at the Christmas dinner.

When they enter the apartment, Serena immediately jumps to hug Blair. Blair introduces Justin to everyone and smiles when she sees Chuck scowling in the corner. Yet she can't help the feeling that she'd rather be holding Dan's hand while Chuck scowls in the corner.

She pushes away the thought as Lily calls them to dinner. She finds that she's actually having an enjoyable time as Dan and her recount stories from college.

She doesn't realise she's neglecting her date until Chuck states loudly, 'Does pretty boy here know you're whoring yourself to Humpty Dumpty, or did you hire him to hide the fact that you both are already slumming it in Brooklyn?'

The whole room goes quiet as Chuck smirks at Blair. She's too afraid to look at anybody's face. _Was she being too obvious about her crush on Dan?_

No one says a word so Chuck continues, 'If anyone here knows Blair Waldorf, it's me. And I know what it looks like when she wants somebody. I'm going to put it simply pretty boy, your girlfriend here either wants to _hump_ the Humphrey or is already at it. So it seems you've got a whore on your hands'.

'Chuck, I think we all know who the whore is around here', Serena responds and Blair has never loved her best friend more.

'Pot calling the kettle black', Chuck replies monotonously still staring at Blair.

Dan gets up from his seat and moves towards Chuck as Chuck continues, 'Oh I'm trying to keep up, do you want to get into Blair's or my sister's pants. It's getting too confusing here'.

'Chuck...' Blair pleads to the one person she loved too much and would have given up everything for.

'I look forward to reading Brooklyn's next story about the poor UES girl so desperate to be loved. Such a pity'. He continues to spit out and Blair has never felt so worthless in her life.

Chuck gets up then and simply says, 'Thank you for a lovely dinner Lily'. And leaves with a smirk, content with the situation he has left everyone in.

Lily tries to break the uncomfortable silence by announcing that it's time for dessert and it seems to be somewhat successful as one side of the table starts with meaningless conversation.

Blair stares down as her plate is removed and is unable to move. She doesn't take a bite of her dessert and remains silent for the rest of the meal.

'Can I go to Jonathan's Christmas dinner now mom?' Eric asks Lily as soon as the meal ends and Lily nods in approval.

Blair feels a shift next to her and she knows that Justin is going to use this as his cue to leave.

'I've got another Christmas dinner to go to as well', he lies without looking at Blair, 'Thanks for the lovely dinner'.

Blair walks him to the elevator. She is unable to form any words through the short walk, although it seems like eternity.

'Look,' he says as they wait for the elevator, 'You can tell me if what that guy was saying is true or you can tell me it's a lie. I just want the truth'.

She pauses. She could take the easy way out and tell Justin that Chuck was lying and she wants to be with him and not Dan.

But Blair Waldorf does not do easy, 'I have never slept with Dan. But I think I have feelings for him. And I'm sorry if I've led you on'. It's the first time she's told anyone and she feels relieved that someone finally knows.

'I can't say that everything's cool Blair. But I can assure you you're not a whore'. He leaves then and she can easily say that it's the best breakup she's ever had.

She's too afraid to walk back into the dining room but before she can form her escape plan, Serena grabs Blair by the wrist and drag's her into her room.

'So you're in love with Dan,' it's a statement not a question and Blair is scared to respond. She doesn't want to lose Serena as her best friend, but she doesn't want to lie to her either.

'I'm in love with Dan', Blair echoes quietly.

She looks up to see Serena smiling at her.

'You're not mad?' Blair asks incredulously. She was sure Serena would give her a lecture about falling in love with best friends and ex-boyfriends. But Serena hugs her excitedly instead.

'I totally knew as soon as you both walked in. Justin is hot and all, but he's not your type. When I asked him what his favourite movie was, he said _Terminator 2_ and I knew you so wouldn't tolerate that. And then the way you and Dan talked to each other. You're both so totally in love, it's so cute'.

'I'm glad that you approve and all S, but you've got it completely wrong. This thing between Dan and I. It's not reciprocal. He's in love with Vanessa, he told me. So don't say anything to him or anyone, because it's not a big deal. It's just a small crush I have and I'll get over it soon enough'.

'But Blair —'

'No Serena. Promise me you won't tell anyone'. Blair demands her.

Serena has no choice but to listen to Blair, 'Okay I promise. But I watched you both during dinner tonight. You've both changed. You need someone like Dan, B. He can make you happy'.

'I don't need anybody'. Blair responds sternly.

Serena knows how Blair works. She builds up walls when she's afraid of looking weak. And Chuck makes her feel weak.

She doesn't push Blair further because knows how hard it is to convince her when she has her mind set on something.

Serena also knows that Dan is more easily convinced than Blair.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

This is the second to last chapter so there isn't long to go! Last chapter should be out before next weekend as I finish my last exam on Wednesday!

Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :)**  
**

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

Serena finds Dan standing by the ginger bread cookies and comes to stand beside him.

'So I know your secret', she says and gives him a knowing smile.

He looks worried so he rambles, 'If this is about how I had a threesome Olivia Burke and Vanessa, it's totally not true. Gossip Girl posted that after I broke into Vanessa's dorm room looking for a book she borrowed and Olivia was there and thought I was actually breaking in so she jumped on me and scratched half my shirt off. Took me twenty minutes trying to explain who I was. Apparently movie stars are super paranoid about everything because she made me wait until Vanessa came back and corroborated my story. And that's how I left their dorm room with half a shirt and messy hair'.

'Um... that's not the secret I know. And I have no idea what that story is about, but I know another feisty girl that may just be my best friend that you have feelings for'. Serena declares and laughs at the shocked expression on Dan's face.

'Just so you know, I approve. And before you go off denying it, I know what Dan Humphrey looks like when he's in love, so there's no point in making some excuse about how your face is always like that.'

He shuts his mouth quickly before he makes his retort so Serena continues to tell him that he should 'man up' and tell Blair how he feels.

'What if she doesn't feel the same way?'

Serena promised Blair that she would not tell Dan about her feelings. But that doesn't mean that she can't push him in the right direction.

'Are you going to go through college being her friend and watching her date other guys?'

It doesn't take long to convince Dan to talk to Blair. The simple fact that Blair could find another _Justin_ is enough to persuade Dan to take Serena's advice.

* * *

When he enters the room, she's sitting on the edge of Serena's bed playing with her phone. _Probably trying to contact Justin to apologise_, he thinks as he comes to sit next to her.

'Hey', he says quietly.

'Hi', she replies without looking up from her phone.

'I'm sorry about Chuck. And Justin and everything', he apologises because he feels guilty. He should have never fallen in love with her.

'It's not your fault', she finally looks up at him and he can tell she's been crying.

_This is the moment_, he decides. He moves closer to her and carefully places his lips on her soft bow-shaped lips. It's their first kiss and it feels perfect, until she breaks it shortly after.

'Dan, what are you doing?' It's not that she doesn't like the feeling of kissing Dan Humphrey, because she really does, and it takes all her might to stop it. But she's scared that Serena broke their promise about keeping quiet and she needs to know how he feels.

He loves the way she says his name. It's saved for the rare occasions where she's actually being honest. There's no snappy 'Cabbage Patch', or 'Brooklyn', or 'Humphrey', it's just simple _Dan_ and he swears he's never heard a more perfect sound from more perfect lips.

'Look, Chuck is a jerk and –'

'You're kissing me because Chuck is a jerk?' She interrupts with a tense tone.

'What? No. You were crying and I –'

She interrupts him again by pushing him away. Blair Waldorf hates pity. And she will not let Dan Humphrey feel sorry for her and kiss her to try to make her feel better. She recalls Chuck's parting words, _poor UES girl so desperate to be loved, such a pity_.

'I don't need your pity', she spits out and quickly exits the room.

He is too shocked to follow her, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

She spends the rest of her holidays in France at her father's chateau drinking red wine and eating her endless supplies of Ladurée macarons. She meets French boys with hypnotic accents and who make grand romantic gestures but she finds that she misses the pointless rambles of a particular boy back home.

Her father tells her she has a visitor downstairs one afternoon and her first thought is that it must be him. He's here to tell her that he was trying to write a short story and the main character was a brunette bitch he couldn't get out of his mind and then he'll declare his undying love for her in the country where romance never dies (Blair Waldorf still believes in fairytales).

She walks a little bit too quickly downstairs to find another dark-hard boy from New York sitting on a chair in the living room with a scotch in his hand. She doesn't know where he got his drink since her father got rid of all their scotch when she came crying to France (Harold assumes it's about Chuck Bass).

'What are you doing here Chuck?'

He avoids her eyes when he finally says the words she had been waiting to hear all last year.

'I love you'.

Her back stiffens and her breath hitches in her throat. But it's for all the wrong reasons.

His tone is desperate yet arrogant. It's like's he's expecting her to fall so easily to the three words that he held onto for so long. And she probably would have not long ago.

She doesn't reply because she doesn't know how to.

'Blair, did you hear me?'

He still hasn't looked into her eyes and she realises the exact emotion she is feeling, _indifference_.

'It's too late Chuck'.

'Don't give us on us Waldorf'. His voice is unsure when he says the words. He sounds like his pleading for his life and she's the one holding the gun. His final words; his dying wish; his last breath. Just to have her again. It's every cliché in every love story.

'I don't love you anymore'. And she pulls the trigger. They were always meant for tragedy.

His eyes quickly shoot to hers when she says the words. She can tell he's looking for any signs to see if she's lying. She knows he won't find any because she's never uttered more truthful words in her life.

She also knows that Chuck Bass doesn't give up that easily.

He comes closer towards her and grabs one of her hands. She doesn't feel the electricity that she expects to spark between them.

'Come on Waldorf, you know that we're inevitable. Dan Humphrey is no comparison to –'

'You're absolutely right', she cuts off his grand speech of their inevitability and magneticism. It's all become too predictable.

'Dan Humphrey is no comparison to what we had. All we had was hurt and destruction'.

'And all that is my fault?' He spits at her. And thoughts of Jack and her and New Years Eve flood her mind.

'I don't blame you for anything Chuck. We both hurt each other', she tells him. She knows she's to blame for their catastrophe of a relationship as well. 'If you had told me you loved me when I needed you to, of course things would be different. But all I know is when I was around you, I felt weak and desperate. Dan Humphrey makes me feel strong and in control'.

'He'll bore you'.

'No, he challenges me. He makes me feel like l can be someone other than a society wife'.

'So what? You'll just end up a working-class housewife with a drug problem living in Brooklyn cleaning up after five kids'.

'No', she says confidently, 'I'll be Blair Waldorf with no labels'.

She's never sounded so sure in all her life and she knows he recognises it as well. She can see the way his heart breaks when she tells him she doesn't love him again.

'I'm sorry', she says, and she means it, but she knows deep down that Chuck and her can never be friends. When he leaves later she realises that they were never really friends to begin with.

She tells her father everything about Dan Humphrey that night as they nibble on macarons in her bed.

When Harold questions her why Chuck had visited earlier that day,

'Closure', she says simply and falls asleep with dry eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

This is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy.

I've included some lyrics from Radiohead's song 'True Love Waits', which inspired the title to the story. I highly recommend that you check the song out, it's absolutely beautiful yet depressing at the same time. But be sure to listen to it if you have the time, or any other Radiohead song!

Thanks so much to anyone who stayed through to this chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint. This is my first story so please review so I can know what I should improve for next time, what worked, and just basic comments.

Thanks and enjoy for the last time!

**Summary**

A story about how Dan and Blair fall in love.

This is set after Season 2.

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**True Love Waits**

_And true love waits  
In haunted attics  
And true love lives  
On lollipops and crisps_

_Just don't leave, don't leave_

Radiohead – True Love Waits

* * *

He tries calling her countless times but she never picks up.

He leaves her hundreds of messages to no replies.

He shows up at her penthouse but Dorota tells him that 'Miss Blair' has gone to France for the rest of the holidays.

So he waits for college to start to tell her how he feels.

* * *

He registers for all the Psychology subjects available for second year students, which he plans to drop in the second week, just so he can run into her.

He finally finds her in the Statistics lecture (trust Blair Waldorf to choose the most tedious elective). It's ironically the same lecture room they had in the first year introductory course and he can't help but think that this is fate. She's there, sitting in her usual seat and he wishes that he bought her a coffee.

He sits next to her, broken table of course, and he can't suppress his smile when she turns towards him.

'How many Psychology subjects are you taking?' She questions him as soon as she turns to him.

'Huh?' He's stunned by her greeting, but he can't recall a time when the girl hasn't surprised him.

'You're in all of them. Have you changed your major?'

He'd be lying if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Only to spend more time with her.

'How many Psych subjects are _you_ taking?' He questions back. Two can play at this game.

She smiles at him instead of answering his question, 'I talked to Serena'.

He starts to think he's Jim Carrey in _The Truman Show_ and a director is feeding her lines through a tiny invisible earpiece. It would easily explain how he can never tire of her insults and wit. It could all be some elaborate hoax and he'll find out there are hidden cameras in his books and the pens he steals from her, and everyone around him is an extra is his simulated life.

He would like to thank that director for the route the story is taking.

He realises that he never told Serena not to tell Blair about how he felt about her like Blair did. He's not fluent in sister-code.

He doesn't know how to answer so he doesn't. He's too nervous and he's scared she'll reject him again.

The silence continues until she breaks it.

'So... what's your major?' She asks him and they both laugh. He finds it too easy to be around her even when it's difficult.

'Finally decided on yours yet?' He asks back. _Psychology, psychology, psychology_, he repeats in his head.

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to do Journalism'.

And with that the whole world goes still.

He would like to murder the director for the route the story is taking.

Her answer is like a punch to his face. _Journalism_. Journalism is rejection. He understands exactly what she means by _Journalism_. He gets up suddenly before she can say anything else and leaves the lecture theatre trying to erase the memory of the carefree look on her face when she breaks his heart.

* * *

She storms into his apartment later that night, while he's eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Munky ice cream like a teenage school girl who just found that Justin Bieber's concert was cancelled.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' She screams at him. Her hands are on her hips, her hair is a mess and it looks like she's not wearing any makeup, but Dan has never thought she has looked more beautiful.

...

'We're having a perfectly fine conversation and you storm out on me right in the middle of it? I couldn't even concentrate on the lecture because I was trying to figure out what I did wrong'.

...

'Are you watching _Beaches_?' She continues screaming when she looks at the television. He knew he should have changed the channel.

'Are you going to say anything?' She shrieks louder.

'What do you want me to say Blair? You chose Journalism. I get it!'

'What has Journalism got to do with anything?'

'I know Psychology isn't as interesting as Journalism. It's not as creative and you'll be a slave to the Medical system. But it has some good points you know. Like you'll be helping people, even if they're UES brats, and there's good money in it, not that you need it, and you can move into Psychiatry which will be really good if you want to prescribe dru –'

He's interrupted when she starts laughing. He's never seen her laugh so hard and he wants to be mad at her, but her laugh always makes him want to grab her and kiss her.

'Hum... Hu... Humphrey', she manages to get out between her laughs, 'Please don't tell me _you_ are Psychology'.

He feels his whole face turn bright red as she continues.

'You think that by choosing Journalism as my major, I'm rejecting you?'

He tries to manage an 'Are you?', but it comes out more as a squeak.

She comes and sits next to him. They haven't been this close since the failure of their first kiss.

She leans towards him and he thinks he's going to have a heart attack in anticipation of her lips on his again.

When their lips finally meet, it's better than their first and he automatically grabs on to her waist as though she could run away in any second. He can feel her smile as she lifts her arms around his neck, and he knows this is the best moment in his life.

If only Bette Midler's 'Wind Beneath My Wings' wasn't playing in the background.

* * *

It's the first boy she doesn't have to ask to love her. It's the first boy she doesn't have to ask to _tell_ her he loves her.

She starts sleeping over at the loft, but she still doesn't like to think that she's in Brooklyn. She does, however, find a nice bakery near his place that she frequently visits, but she never tells him.

Their first fight as a couple occurs when he walks into her dorm room to find dozens of wrapped gifts and flowers. He spots her eating a Ladurée macaron and asks where all the gifts are from. When she simply responds 'Chuck Bass' and he further questions why she's eating said gifts, she replies with a shrug. The fight ends when she turns up at the loft a few hours later to apologise, and finds him desperately trying to perfect his home-made macaron recipe.

He takes her on the subway one day and she holds so tightly onto his hand that he loses feeling in it for the following two days. She pretends not notice the huge smile on his face the whole trip, and the way he keeps on suggesting they ride on the subway again.

* * *

He asks her to read his stories and when she returns one with hundreds of crossed out paragraphs and comments in bright red writing after, he doesn't get angry or depressed because she signs it off with 'Love Blair'.

She takes him to UES dinners and events, and with her on his arm, he never feels out of place. When her mother comes up to him and asks him if he is catering the event, Blair announces that he's her boyfriend, and Eleanor replies with a simple, 'carry on', and with that he's part of the family.

He starts taking her to gigs, and the whole time she stands there holding his hand complaining about how her hearing is getting damaged. She never declines when he continues to invite her though and he notices a CD of the band he's about to take her to the next week in her dorm room.

He finds himself going shopping more than any male should. But he can never say no to a day of watching Blair try on dresses (or lingerie).

* * *

When Blair Waldorf thinks about the great loves of her life, thoughts of hurt and disappointment fill her mind.

Nate sleeps with Serena and Blair is left with devastation.

Chuck can't tell her he loves her and Blair is left with rejection.

But all this changes when she falls in love with Dan Humphrey.

Sure it's Dan Humphrey; wears flannel, lives in Brooklyn, steals her pens, rambles about nothing, the list goes on...

But the most important thing about Dan Humphrey is that _he_ is _hers_.

**Fin.**


End file.
